Serendipity
by jungrie12
Summary: Pertemuan yang penuh dengan kesialan dan juga keberuntungan menurut Jongin. -Gak bisa bikin summary. Just Read and Review :) This is KaiHun!


**Serendipity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KaiHun FanFiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Seorang Kim Jongin, sudah terbiasa untuk bermalas-malasan. Bangun siang di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah sebagai senior sudah melekat dalam dirinya sejak sekolah dasar. Dan sebagai seseorang yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak, membuat Tifanny –sang kakak menjadi seekor singa di pagi hari.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! BANGUNLAH! KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MELEWATKAN HARI PERTAMAMU, HUH?!"

Gadis berambut ikal panjang itu berkacak pinggang di depan tempat tidur sang adik setelah sebelumnya menyiram Jongin dengan segelas jus tomat terlebih dahulu. Membuat Jongin yang masih berada di alam mimpi terbangun seketika.

Menatap kakaknya horor, Jongin mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu memaki Tifanny dengan sangat tidak elit. Tifanny juga tidak mau kalah dengan makian kasar Jongin. Dia mengatakan kalau Jongin sudah seperti babi yang harus disiram dengan air baru akan bangun.

"Sial. Keluar kau. Dasar nenek lampir."

"Siapa juga yang ingin berlama-lama di dalam kandang babi. Bau. Kau tahu." Tifanny melengos dengan anggunnya lalu membanting pintu kamar Jongin dengan cukup keras.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia harus merelakan tidurnya yang belum selesai dan harus segera membersihkan dirinya juga tempat tidurnya dari noda berwarna merah oranye itu.

Sambil mengumpat kasar, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dan keluar dari sana, dalam waktu lima menit. Menurutnya, laki-laki tidak harus berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Jadi ia hanya mandi seadanya dan dengan waktu yang cepat.

.

.

Jongin duduk di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Sial untuknya. Selain terkena siraman jus dari kakaknya pagi tadi. Ternyata ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya merasa bad mood di pagi yang harusnya baik ini –atau tidak.

Pasalnya, saat ia baru akan berangkat ke sekolah tadi. Ternyata mesin motornya tidak mau menyala. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan motor sport kesayangannya itu sampai-sampai tidak mau menyala.

Ditambah lagi, Tifanny yang saat itu juga sudah akan berangkat malah tidak mau membawanya bersama gadis itu. Dan jadilah sekarang Jongin harus menaiki bus untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah.

Ada untungnya juga Tifanny membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Jadi ia tidak akan terlambat untuk bus yang akan datang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menunggu bus, karena beberapa menit setelah ia duduk di halte, ia sudah bisa melihat kalau bus yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Ia masuk ke dalam bus dengan malas-malasan, menggesekkan kartu penumpangnya untuk membayar.

Karena sudah tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, jadilah ia berdiri, berpegangan pada lingkaran di atas kepalanya. Dan di depannya, ada seorang laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Jongin. Ia memegangi sebuah koper sambil berpegangan di atas.

Sepertinya pemuda ini tidak terlalu terbiasa menaiki bus. Terlihat dari bagaimana badannya yang bergerak kesana kesini dan terlihat sangat berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Jongin juga bisa mendengar gumaman yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu karena takut. Dahi Jongin mengernyit aneh.

Dan tiba-tiba...

 **BRUKK**

Jongin meringis keras merasakan kakinya seperti tertindih oleh sesuatu yang berat. Ugh, ia menyayangkan dirinya yang tidak memakai sepatu yang lebih tebal –karena ini musim panas dan ia tidak ingin kakinya berjamur karena keringat.

Tapi melihat keadaan kakinya sekarang, ia lebih memilih memakai sepatu tebal saja. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ma–maaf!" Ucap pemuda di depannya berbalik ke arahnya setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu mengambil kopernya yang baru saja jatuh mengenai kaki Jongin.

'Sial. Apa sih yang dibawa anak ini. Kenapa koper itu berat sekali. Tck.' Decak Jongin dalam hati.

Pemuda di depannya masih berdiri menghadapnya dengan memegang koper, tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tidak berpegangan lagi.

Dan saat tiba-tiba bus mengerem mendadak, Jongin yang saat itu juga masih mengelus punggung kakinya yang masih terasa ngilu langsung saja berdiri. Gerak refleknya sangat kuat, sehingga sebelum pemuda di depannya jatuh menggelepak ke arahnya, Jongin sudah mengamankannya terlebih dahulu.

Jongin memegangi pinggang pemuda itu agar tidak terjatuh, sedangkan pemuda itu masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Yang sekarang sedikit memerah, entah karena apa. Jongin menatap pemuda itu lega. Hampir saja ia terkena sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada koper itu.

Jongin melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu disaat ia merasa kalau ia sudah sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya kembali berbalik ke depan pula. Sesaat setelahnya, Jongin sudah keluar dari dalam bus tadi.

"Aneh sekali anak itu." Gumamnya acuh.

.

.

Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Kim Jongin tetap dengan kebiasaan sehari-harinya. Hanya berangkat ke sekolah. Mencari kelas barunya. Dan ternyata, kelas itu sudah penuh. Menyisakan sebuah bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela.

Yeah, bukan masalah. Itu tempat kesukaan Jongin. Ia bisa tidur saat pelajaran, atau mendengarkan musik selama di kelas.

Pulangnya, Jongin lagi-lagi harus menaiki bus. Dan ia beruntung tidak harus mendapatkan kejadian seperti tadi pagi.

Sampai di rumahnya, seperti biasa, kakak cerewetnya itu belum juga pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, dan ia lebih memilih untuk mandi, makan, lalu tidur.

Hanya seperti itu.

Setiap hari.

Bagaimana kau bisa naik kelas, huh? Tuan Kim?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hari ini cukup sial untuknya.

Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang rasanya aneh sekali.

Lebih anehnya, ia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana wajah pemuda koper tadi. Sangat sialan.

Ya. Sangat sialan. Tapi ia tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

.

.

Kali ini Jongin sudah bisa menaiki motornya lagi. Sepertinya Tifanny yang memanggil tukang bengkel untuk memperbaiki motornya. Terkadang, Tifanny memang bisa baik padanya. Hanya terkadang saja.

Jongin berangkat agak terlambat hari ini. Tifanny tidak membangunkannya. Dan saat ia bangun tadi, ia juga tidak menemukan Tifanny dimanapun. Mungkin dia ada pertemuan penting sampai harus berangkat pagi sekali.

Tapi saat sampai di ruang makan, ia bisa melihat beberapa roti tawar dengan selai dan juga susu coklat disana. Tifanny tidak lupa dengannya juga.

Jongin menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat –karena sekali lagi, ia sudah cukup terlambat.

Jongin mengunci pintu, menyelipkannya di bawah lap kaki depan rumahnya, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Menaikinya seperti orang yang sedang diburu oleh rentenir. Cepat sekali.

Meskipun begitu, secepat-cepatnya Jongin mengendarai motornya. Ternyata ia masih tetap terlambat. Gerbangnya sudah di tutup. Jadilah ia harus memutar balik menuju belakang sekolah. Memanjat beberapa pagar, dan ia akan sampai di kelas dengan selamat.

Atau tidak.

Karena saat ini, Jongin malah melihat pemandangan yang aneh. Membuatnya mengerutkan dahi dalam.

Apa ada yang terlambat selain dirinya?

Jongin memanjat pagar kedua dengan mudah. Saat ia sudah sampai di dalam taman belakang, ia melihat ke bawah, "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Jongin sedikit terbelalak saat melihat wajah itu mendongak ke arahnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan. Dan itu memang pemuda yang kemarin.

"Tolong aku..." Ucap pemua itu dengan wajah memelas. Jongin semakin mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau juga terlambat? Kenapa lewat situ? Kau tidak bisa memanjat?"

"Bisakah keluarkan aku dulu? Kumohon..."

Sebuah decakan keluar dari bibir Jongin, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang berusaha menarik pemuda itu keluar dari sela pagar. Jongin masih tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu menyelipkan diri disitu.

"Terimakasih..." Ucap pemuda itu pelan, yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari kelinci yang kulihat tadi. Aku bisa melewati itu sebelumnya, tapi saat ingin kembali, aku malah tidak bisa keluar."

Dan tanpa diminta pun pemuda itu mulai menceritakan kenapa dia bisa ada disitu. Semuanya.

"Jadi kau murid baru?" Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

"Namamu Oh Sehun?" Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.

"Kau di kelas 2-2?"

"Eum! Bisa antarkan aku?"

Giliran Jongin yang mengangguk acuh, "Uh-um. Tentu saja."

Jongin berjalan di depan pemuda itu, berjalan dengan malas-malasan. Ia pasti sudah terlambat sekarang. Pasti sudah ada guru yang mengajar di kelasnya. Dan mungkin, ia bisa menggunakan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun ini sebagai alasan.

Dan benar saja. Jongin diperbolehkan duduk di kursinya saat ia menjelaskan kalau alasannya terlambat adalah karena untuk menolong seorang anak baru dan mengantarkannya ke kelas. Sedangkan pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Jongin mulai memakai headphone miliknya saat guru matematika di depannya menjelaskan materi mereka. Sehun sudah duduk di kursinya, ternyata masih ada satu bangku kosong di depan sana. Pemuda pucat itu duduk dengan seorang dengan mata besar dan pendek –Jongin tidak tahu namanya.

.

.

Sekarang istirahat. Dan Sehun sudah diseret oleh teman sebangkunya yang bernama Kyungsoo, dan juga dua temannya yang lain yang duduk di depannya, Krystal dan Sulli.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja di kantin. Hanya memesan beberapa cemilan.

Sesaat, Sehun melihat Jongin yang berjalan sendirian dengan headphone yang ia tahu selalu terpasang ditelinganya sejak pelajaran pertama tadi. Jongin melewatinya dan duduk di meja kantin dekat jendela. Sendirian.

"Apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?" Sehun mulai membuka suara dan bertanya pada ketiga temannya.

"Huh, siapa?" Krystal mencari-cari arah pandangan Sehun dan berhenti pada Jongin.

"Oh, dia Kim Jongin. Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Krystal. Memandang gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Dia seorang _troublemaker_. Yah. Sedikit sebenarnya." Kali ini bukan Krystal yang menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo.

"Dia sering bertengkar dengan senior kita sejak kelas satu." Ini Sulli yang berbicara.

Sehun terlihat tak mempercayai mereka, ia malah mengatakan, "Tapi dia terlihat baik."

Yang dibalas dengan berbeda oleh ketiga temannya itu. Sulli yang menggeleng. Kyungsoo yang berdecak. Dan Krystal yang mengedikkan bahunya tak mau tahu.

.

.

Jongin benci pelajaran kimia. Sungguh. Untuk apa sih mereka disuruh untuk menghitung zat zat atau molekul molekul yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ketahui.

Ditambah lagi gurunya itu benar-benar cerewet, banyak bicara sekali, sehingga membuatnya ngantuk dan ketiduran di kelas. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan saja guru gilanya itu.

Kenapa ia malah mengumpat? Ah, ya, karena saat ini Jongin sedang dikeluarkan dari kelas karena tertidur –sekali lagi itu bukan salahnya. Dan Jongin lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah ketimbang harus berdiri di depan kelas.

Sampainya di kamar mandi, ia tidak membuang waktu dan langsung menampung air sebanyak telapak tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke wajahnya. Rambutnya jadi ikut basah karena itu. Err, sexy.

Belum sampai iadi depan pintu untuk keluar, ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang meminta tolong dari dalam suatu bilik. Dan itu tidak hanya satu orang, tapi ada beberapa orang disana.

Dahinya mengernyit. Apa jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang dibully di dalam sana...

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jongin segera mendobrak bilik itu dan ternyata benar adanya. Anak-anak senior itu sedang membully seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarang terlihat berantakan sekali. Dan ia kenal anak itu.

"Kalian lagi. Apa kalian tidak kapok? Aku bisa melaporkan kalian lagi kali ini, supaya kalian bisa langsung dikeluarkan saja. Pergi sekarang!" Bentaknya, senior-seniornya disana berdecak jengah dengan Jongin, "Atau aku yang akan pergi dan segera melaporkan ke kesiswaan?"

Dengan begitu, para senior tak tahu diri itupun pergi dari sana sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Jongin beralih ke anak laki-laki yang beberapa hari ini sering ia temui –secara tidak sengaja di sekolah, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, seperti tidak ikhlas mengakui kalau ia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, Sehun terlihat hampir menangis. Wajahnya berubah merah karena menahan tangis. Padahal, matanya sudah berair.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Ayo ikut aku. Aku antar sampai ruang kesehatan. Kau butuh diobati." Ucap Jongin sambil mengerling pada luka di tangan Sehun yang sepertinya terkena cakar.

Jongin berjalan keluar toilet dengan Sehun yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang menunduk, masih mencoba untuk menahan tangis.

.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan pun Sehun masih saja begitu. Menahan tangisnya, sampai wajahnya benar-benar-benar memerah.

Jongin yang tidak tahan lagi juga mulai jengah. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Sehun, mengambil lengan Sehun dan mengobatinya dengan hati-hati. Tidak parah memang, tapi ini bekas cakar, bisa infeksi kalau tidak dibersihkan dan di beri obat merah.

Jongin meniup-niup hasil pengobatannya pelan. Sedikit merasa bangga karena bisa mengobati luka itu dengan sukses. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun yang ternyata sudah meneteskan banyak airmata tanpa suara.

Jongin menggeram miris. Perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak dan punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan laki-laki pucat itu, sesekali mengusapnya pelan.

"Terimakasih, untung... saja kau... datang" Ucap Sehun terbata.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, hm?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Baru pertama kali ia bicara seperti ini pada orang lain selain keluarganya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, sambil tetap mengeluarkan air mata. Membuat Jongin menjadi tidak tega untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Dan hanya bisa membantu menenangkan Sehun.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, Jongin sering sekali disapa oleh Sehun saat baru datang ke sekolah. Membuat anak-anak lain melihatnya aneh, karena selama yang mereka tahu, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Jongin.

Semenjak saat itu juga, Jongin baru menyadari kalau saat ia bertemu dengan Sehun secara tidak sengaja, pasti Sehun sedang dalam kesulitan.

Entah dirinya yang sial karena setiap bertemu dengan Sehun harus membantu bocah terlalu putih itu, atau itu sebuah keberuntungan...

Huh?

Keberuntungan?

Hanya Jongin yang tahu apa maksudnya itu. Ia tidak mau terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Nanti pasti akan terbongkar juga...

"Jongin, bagaimana dengan tugas sastra nanti? Mengerjakan dirumah siapa?"

Jongin beri contoh lagi. Di pelajaran sastra Korea, ia dan Sehun menjadi satu kelompok belajar. Hanya berdua. Hanya ia dan Sehun saja. Karena tidak ada sisa lain selain mereka di kelas. Padahal, kelompok lain jumlahnya tiga orang.

Jongin tidak tau mau menganggap ini sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan. Karena kenyataannya ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali meskipun Sehun itu sedikit banyak bicara.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, banyak bicara adalah salah satu yang tidak Jongin suka. Tapi kalau Sehun, entah kenapa ia biasa saja. Mungkin bisa dikategorikan ehm suka. Karena kalau Sehun bicara itu terlihat lucu sekali.

"Dirumahmu saja." Ucap Jongin finalnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam oleh Tiffany, karena perempuan itu tidak pernah melihat temannya atau siapapun dari sekolahnya datang ke rumah. Pasti malah akan membuat masalah.

"Kenapa tidak dirumahmu?"

"Kau yang bertanya tadi, aku menjawab dirumahmu. Dan sekarang kau malah tanya begitu?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya aneh, sedikit tidak nyaman, entah kenapa Jongin berpikiran begitu, "Eum... Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan terkejut saat melihat rumahku, ya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Untuk apa juga ia terkejut nantinya. Toh, namanya juga tetap rumah kan.

.

.

Bukan, ternyata ini bukan rumah seperti yang Jongin pikirkan...

Matanya bergerak memperhatikan keadaan rumah –atau lebih tepatnya ruangan kecil seperti kamar yang saat ini Jongin masuki.

Ya. Rumah Sehun itu seperti kamar saja. Dan ukurannya kecil. Juga err, terlihat berantakan. Tipikal anak laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri.

Meskipun berantakan, tapi tidak ada sampah di dalamnya. Kamarnya juga wangi, tidak seperti kamarnya –yang kata Tiffany bau seperti kandang babi.

Sebenarnya, hanya pakaian saja yang berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan Jongin sempat melihat ada celana dalam di dekat pintu masuk tadi. Ia tidak mau tau kenapa celana itu bisa sampai disana. Yang ia tau sekarang adalah Sehun sedang berusaha untuk membereskan itu semua.

Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya dia baru ingat kalau dia melempar celana kesana. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Jangan tersenyum, kau membuatku semakin malu, tahu..." Wajah Sehun semakin memerah. Dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Lucu sekali Sehun kalau sudah merona malu seperti itu.

Sehun meneriaki Jongin yang tertawa keras, meninggalkan Jongin untuk memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya tadi yang berantakan ke dalam keranjang pakaian. Lalu kembli lagi sambil membawa meja yang lumayan panjang. Seperti meja untuk makan.

"Jangan tertawa lagi. Ayo kerjakan tugasnya!"

Jongin seketika berhenti tertawa saat mendengar intonasi suara Sehun yang sedikit mengeras. Tapi wajahnya tidak menandakan kalau dia marah. Yang ada Sehun malah terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk. Membuat Jongin ingin tertawa lagi, tapi ia tahan.

Mereka duduk di lantai yang sebelumnya sudah Sehun gelari karpet sehingga kaki mereka tidak akan sakit. Dengan meja kecil tadi yang diletakkan di tengah-tengahnya dan Sehun. Mulai mengerjakan dengan serius.

Menurut Sehun, tugas sastra tidak terlalu sulit karena itu adalah pelajaran wajib negara mereka sendiri. Tapi bagi Jongin, itu masih tetap saja sulit karena banyak kata yang tidak sesuai dengan kontennya sendiri-sendiri. Sehun menjawab lagi, begitu pula Jongin.

Yang ada, mereka malah memperdebatkan sulit atau tidaknya pelajaran sastra Korea. Tapi setelahnya mereka tetap bisa mengerjakan dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan baik.

Sehun menutup bukunya, begitu juga Jongin yang memasukkan kembali laptopnya ke dalam tas. Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu, padahal tadinya mereka sangat ribut dan tidak ada yang mau kalah.

"Ehm..." Jongin mulai membuka suara dengan berdeham, "Jadi kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

Sehun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Jongin. Matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Jongin, membuatnya secara reflek menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah lain.

"I..iya."

Jongin mengernyit bingung melihat sikap Sehun yang seperti sedang gugup. Tapi, kalau meamng iya, kenapa Sehun gugup? Apa karena Jongin yang bertanya macam-macam padanya?

"Err, maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu. Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi."

Dengan cepat Sehun menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan... Eung, tidak. Kau tidak menyinggungku sama sekali. Sikapku mengganggu ya. Aku minta maaf."

Sekarang malah Sehun yang minta maaf pada Jongin, padahal dia kan tidak salah apapun.

Setelahnya, Sehun malah bercerita dengan sendirinya. Dan banyak hal yang sudah Jongin tau mengenai Sehun.

Orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak kecil, dan ia tinggal di kota kecil bersama neneknya. Mereka hidup lumayan berkecukupan. Bulan lalu paman dengan bibinya datang menjemput Sehun, untuk membawanya ke kota yang lebih besar.

Awalnya Sehun menolak karena itu artinya ia akan meninggalkan nenek yang sudah merawatnya sendirian. Tapi malamnya, nenek Sehun memberikan kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh untuknya –ini juga Sehun yang bercerita.

Akhirnya, Sehun berangkat sendiri ke Seoul dan hanya membawa beberapa pakaian di kopernya –Jongin sangat ingat itu.

Tapi Sehun menolak untuk tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan. Ia sudah cukup membebani dengan mereka yang membayarkan biaya sekolah Sehun. Kamar ini Sehun dapatkan pun memakai tabungannya sendiri saat bersama neneknya dulu.

"Erm, itulah alasannya kenapa aku mengatakan jangan terkejut saat melihat rumahku..."

"Itu bukan masalah nuntukku. Kamarmu wangi, dan nyaman..."

Jongin mengucapkan hal itu dengan tulus, tentu saja. Kamar Sehun memang terasa sangat nyaman. Disini tidak terlalu panas, juga tidak dingin. Tidak kotor. Hanya sedikit berantakan dnegan barang-barang.

Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia berpikir lebih nyaman kamarnya sendiri. Dasar.

.

.

Jongin pulang kerumahnya pukul 9 malam. Tiffany sudah tidur biasanya, karena perempuan itu sudah sangat lelah. Tapi, Jongin terkejut saat menemukan Tiffany yang masih menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Tiffany menoleh, mendapatkan Jongin berdiri dekat saklar lampu, masih menggunakan seragam.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, tahu. Kenapa baru pulang? Tidak mengabari sama sekali." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas." Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah Tiffany lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Tiffany mendecih mendengar jawaban yang ia berikan. Seakan tidak percaya kalau ia memang mengerjakan tugas. Bagaiman tidak, dirinya ini kan terkenal dengan kebadungannya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau mendapati Jongin mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku sunggu-sungguh tahu. Aku tidak bohong." Jawab Jongin tidak terima.

Tiffany berdiri dari duduknya, "Baiklah. Aku sih percaya saja, malah bagus kalau kau mau belajar. Kau sudah pulang kan, kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya, Jong."

Jongin mengangguk, "Selamat malam." Tidak ada sahutan, tapi Jongin tidak perduli. Memang sudah sering seperti itu kan.

Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Tiffany pasti menungguinya pulang makanya dia tidak langsung tidur seperti biasa.

Setelah beristirahat beberapa saat, Jongin pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kesayangannya. Langsung merebahkan diri, meletakkan lengan dibawah kepalanya dan pikirannya pun melayang kemana-mana.

"Kenapa aku bisa suka denganya sih?" Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Siang ini sepertinya langit sangat tidak mendukung bagi siapapun yang ingin pergi keluar untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-teman atau harga sekedar jalan-jalan saja.

Yeah, lihat saja warna langit itu yang begitu gelap. Sepertinya akan ada hujan badai.

Jongin juga sudah bersiap untuk cepat pulang sebelum hujan datang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

Setelah menyalakan mesin, Jongin mengendarai motornya melalui parkiran sekolah dengan sangat cepat.

Jongin bisa merasakan mulai ada air yang jatuh mengenai kulitnya. Tandanya ia memang harus cepat-cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

Sampai di halte, Jongin tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sepertinya Jongin kenali. Dengan perlahan, Jongin mendekat ke arah seseorang itu. Ia menarik ke atas kaca helmnya, lalu mencoba untuk memanggil orang itu.

"Oh Sehun?"

Seseorang itu menoleh, menatap terkejut Jongin yang kini memandangnya dengan malas, "Sudah kuduga itu kau. Pasti kau sedang kesusahan, iya kan?" Jongin berdecih.

Tiap ia bertemu dengan Sehun, pasti ada saja masalah yang dihadapi Sehun. Dari awal mereka bertemu, memang seperti itu. Berakhir dengan Jongin yang menolongnya.

Lalu kali ini apa?

Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan Sehun kali ini...

"Aku menunggu bus."

Jongin menengadah, memandang langit yang semakin gelap. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Jongin menurunkan lagi pandangannya, menatap Sehun yang juga kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau... belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalau aku sudah pulang, yang di depanmu ini siapa." Jawab Jongin sarkas, "Ayo naik."

Itu nada memerintah. Membuat Sehun diam di tempat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlalu bingung dengan perkataan Jongin barusan, sepertinya.

"Ayo naik. Aku antar ke rumahmu, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."

Dan tanpa diminta untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan beralih duduk di belakang Jongin. Jongin yang memaksa. Jongin kan memang tidak menerima adanya penolakan. Kalau ia bicara begitu, ya harus dituruti.

Jongin menyalakan mesin motornya lagi. Mulai mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat Sehun reflek memegang bahu Jongin erat. Jongin juga berjengit kaget saat merasakan cengkeraman Sehun di bahunya.

Perlahan, Jongin menurunkan salah satu tangannya, lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Tentu Jongin tidak ingin Sehun jatuh kan?

"Jangan memegang bahuku. Kau bisa jatuh, dan aku akan kesakitan nantinya." Ucapnya.

.

.

Sehun meremang saat melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jongin. Rasanya seperti memeluk Jongin saja. Dan wajahnya perlahan merona samar. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang sedikit menghangat.

Ah, mungkin karena efek kedinginannya. Dan saat ini, ia memeluk Jongin –anggap saja seperti itu. Jadi Sehun mulai merasa hangat, dan membuat kulitnya meremang. Mungkin seperti itu, pikirnya dalam hati.

Baru setengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Sehun sedikit memekik saat merasakan banyaknya air membasahi tubuhnya.

Sekarang, hampir tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, juga tubuh Jongin yang malah lebih parah karena dia tidak memakai jaket. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih memakai blazer sekolahnya. Jongin sudah melepasnya dan meninggalkan kemeja panjang putihnya saja.

Sehun bisa mencium aroma tanah yang baru saja terguyur hujan. Kalau tidak salah, _petrichor_ namanya. Tandanya kalau hujan memang turun sangat deras, sampai-sampai debu dari tanah bisa tercium.

Sehun mengernyit saat merasa kalau jalan yang dilalui Jongin bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi Sehun tetap diam sampai tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Jongin. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Jongin menghentikan motornya di depan rumah yang lumayan besar.

Menyuruh Sehun untuk turun, dan Sehun menurutinya. Ia masih bingung ada dimana saat ini. Sampai Jongin akhirnya menjelaskan dimana sebenarnya ini.

"Ini rumahku. Maaf, tidak mengantarmu pulang. Karena jaraknya lebih dekat dengan rumahku, aku membawamu kemari."

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi, "Bukan masalah besar."

Jongin mempersilakan Sehun untuk masuk, langsung menuju kamarnya. Sehun merasa canggung, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kemari. Dan langsung dibawa ke kamar Jongin.

Jongin memberikannya handuk, dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Awalnya Sehun menolak, tapi Jongin tetap memaksa. Jadi akhirnya Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian kebesaran milik Jongin.

.

.

Jongin diam. Menatap Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan memakai pakaiannya yang menurutnya sudah tidak muat di tubuhnya. Tapi nyatanya, kaus putih dan celana trainingnya masih kebesaran kalau dipakai oleh Sehun.

"Ini kebesaran." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak biasa melakukannya. Biasanya aku akan menunggunya sampai kering."

"Itu tidak baik. Kau baru saja terkena air hujan. Kemari."

Jongin memerintah lagi, menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekatinya. Anak itu menurut saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jongin merasa lucu, karena Sehun dengan mudah sekali menuruti semua perkataan Jongin. Hanya menolak satu kali, lalu saat Jongin menyuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun langsung menurut. Jongin terkekeh dalam hati.

Jongin menyuruh Sehun naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, dan duduk di depannya. Ia merebut handuk di tangan Sehun, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut Sehun. Mengusapkannya perlahan dan berulang-ulang.

Sehun sendiri terlihat diam saja. Tapi kemudian Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya hal yang aneh pada Jongin.

"Jongin."

"Hm."

"Apa kau percaya kalau kau bertemu seseorang tiga kali itu artinya takdir..."

Jongin menghentikan usapannya sejenak, mencerna pertanyaan aneh Sehun, tapi melanjutkannya lagi setelahnya.

"Tidak."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Entah. Hm, karena aku hanya bertemu denganmu dua kali, dan kita sudah menjadi takdir?" Ucapnya malah seperti pertanyaan.

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat ia mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi ia masih tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya meskipun rambut Sehun sudah agak mengering.

"O–oh, be...gitukah? Eum, baiklah. Lalu, apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pertama?"

Jongin menghentikan lagi usapannya di rambut Sehun. Terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab, "Hm. Ya."

Sehun segera saja membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin. Membuat Jongin sedikit kaget. Wajah Sehun di depannya benar-benar sumringah, terlihat penasaran sekali.

"Benarkah? Kau pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti. Mencoba mengendalikan jantungnya yang memompa kencang sekali. Kenapa Sehun sedekat ini dengannya sih? Ia juga baru menyadari posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan kaki yang sama-sama menyila. Astaga, ini dekat sekalii.

"Dengan siapaaa? Boleh aku tahuu?" Tanya Sehun lagi antusias.

Dan tanpa sadar, Jongin malah menjawab, "Denganmu."

Ekspresi Sehun berubah setelah mendengarnya. Jongin juga langsung sadar begitu melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah terkejut. Jongin merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Padahal otaknya sudah mati-matian bekerja untuk menahan diri.

Tapi toh, sudah terlanjur dikatakan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

Jongin merubah pandangannya menjadi serius, ia menatap Sehun dalam, mencoba mengirimkan sesuatu pada Sehun, memberitahu anak itu kalau Jongin sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Jantungnya tidak mau berhenti. Suara derasnya hujan diluar sana bahkan tidak bisa ia dengar dan kalah dengan suara jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak lebih cepat lagi saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di bus, saat kau menjatuhkan kopermu ke kakiku, dan saat kau yang hampir saja terjatuh. Saat itu, aku mengira tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Jongin menghentikannya sejenak, ia menelan air liurnya, merasa kerongkongannya kering sekali.

"Tapi ternyata, kita bertemu lagi. Kau sebagai murid baru di sekolahku. Tersangkut di pagar taman belakang. Aku terkejut awalnya. Tapi aku merasa senang kita bertemu lagi. Itu alasan aku tidak percaya tiga kali berarti takdir. Karena nyatanya, aku hanya bertemu denganmu dua kali, dan kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling mengenal."

Jongin menghela nafas. Entah perasaannya saja, atau ia memang melihat ada semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipi Sehun. Meskipun begitu, ia masih melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai.

"Aku tahu aku tidak romantis sama sekali. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mendekatimu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa diam. Tapi,"

Lagi-lagi Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya, menghela nafas panjang lagi, lalu...

"Oh Sehun, mau tidak menjadi kekasihku?"

Kali ini Jongin yakin kalau memang ada semburat di pipi Sehun. Sekarang semakin memerah dan terlihat jelas. Oh, Sehun sedang malu.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan harap-harap cemas, tapi semua itu bisa ia tutupi dengan baik agar tidak terlihat terlalu aneh.

Dan saat Jongin melihat Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Senyumnya mengembang lebar sekali.

"Aku juga... menyukaimu... Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun menahan malu. Membuat Jongin gemas.

Yang namanya Jongin memang sedikit mesum. Jadi, jangan heran kalau sekarang Jongin malah mengangkat Sehun ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluknya seperti boneka.

Dan setelah pelukannya terlepas, Jongin menyapu anak rambut Sehun yang jatuh ke dahi Sehun dengan jarinya. Menyentuh pipi Sehun, dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat di bibir. Membuat pipi yang sedang disentuh Jongin menjadi semakin memerah.

Ternyata, meskipun selalu bertemu Sehun beserta kesialan-kesialannya. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyesali pertemuan sial mereka. Jongin juga tidak menyesal sudah menyatakan perasaannya, kalau tidak ada hujan hari ini, mungkin ia masih memendam perasaannya, dan berpura-pura tidak menyukai Sehun dan kesialan-kesialannya.

* * *

END.

* * *

 **A/N** : Haha. Menyempatkan diri buat menulis ini di waktu senggang. Daripada idenya di buang-buang mending kan ditulis :D

Saya sih gak tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang ini. Maka dari itu, saya minta reviewnya. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan :D

Dan err, sejujurnya ini buat pengalihan buat Passionate Pleasure. Chapter 9 nya belum saya tulis :D

Let It Out juga, kena Writer Block mulu. Buntung otak saya :D lol

Oke. Sekali lagi, Review pls guys :)


End file.
